


Colin's Choice

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Gay Sex, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Colin's struggles to chose which boy is right for him is full of ups and downs, plenty of boys and enough love for them all; But only one can be his.
Relationships: Colin Critchley/Gabriel Bateman, Colin Critchley/Noah Schnapp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Colin's Choice

“Mmmm… oh g-god C-Colin!”

Sixteen-year-old actor Colin Critchley grinned as he listened to the moans escaping from under him, as he nibbled and sucked on the neck of the boy. Such silky pale pink skin beneath his grazing teeth, sliding down along the boy’s collarbone then back up to his earlobe. All the while moving his hips slowly up and down. While he had kept to himself in the early years of his acting career, his Legends of the Hidden Temple siblings had pulled him out of his parent’s protective grip and into the fun of the young Hollywood world. 

A world that had led movie actor and star of Child’s Play and The Dangerous Book for Boys, sixteen-year-old Gabriel Bateman into his bedroom. Gabriel, or Gabe as he preferred, looked in his mind, utterly sexy writhing beneath his muscular body. His hands gripped at Colin’s sheets, tugging them up when the muscular boy’s teeth sunk deeply into Gabe’s neck. Tossing his head back, letting his sweat-matted mop of dark brown hair fall behind him. 

Colin’s tongue traced lazily up Gabe’s neck to his chin. He began nibbling the softened jawline, slowly gliding down towards the boy’s plump pink lips. However, Colin pulled away with their faces inches apart; Gabe’s lips quivered waiting for him to kiss, unable to stand the husky moans escaping Colin.

Their hips were grinding. Still held in tight jeans and supporting heavy bulges, which pressed down on each other as they enjoyed each other’s bodies.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Colin purred, resting their foreheads together after pecking the boy’s puckered lips. Their already messy hair cushioning each other.

Gabe moaned and leaned in, attempting to capture another kiss. He wanted the sweetness of Colin’s lips pressed against his own, and to feel his tongue push past his lips. However, Colin pulled away. With a smug grin on his handsome face.

Moving his hand up to run his hand through Gabe’s soft brown locks, Colin lowered his face back down until he was just out of reach. “Ask for it Gabey, tell me what you want..”

“Kiss me, Colin! I want to kiss you so fucking bad!” Gabe moaned. His eyes looked desperate.

“Don’t swear, sexy. I’ll give you what you desire,” Colin purred, leaning down and capturing Gabe’s lips in a sensual kiss that the varsity rower and actor didn’t allow to move into tongue territory. Instead loving the slight whine that escaped Gabe’s lips and the look he portrayed through his beautifully expressive eyes.

Colin wasn’t planning on really hooking up with anyone on a permanent basis, enjoying the fun of playing with a group of hot boys without strings. Gabriel was quickly becoming one of them making him question that choice. And as their kiss deepened, lips wrapping together with a fierce passion that had the two boys releasing deep moans. Gabe’s hands slid up along Colin’s bare chest, gliding over his detailed muscles. Over his abs and firm pecs before wrapping around Colin’s neck. 

Pulled in closer, Colin let out a deep moan into Gabe’s soft lips. The younger boy swallowed the sound with a shiver, melting on Colin’s muscles. Colin could feel him wrapping tighter around his neck, holding him there for a passionate make out session. Their kiss didn’t break for a few minutes. Their lips found a rhythm, rolling up and down, parting for only moments at a time before kissing once more. 

Hungry, Gabe’s arms were slow to unravel from Colin’s neck. Moving once more to his chest. Enjoying the feeling of those defined abs, worshipping Colin’s six-pack with his delicate fingers.

“Like, Gabe?” Colin grinned, teasingly slightly as he broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. Not moving enough that would stop Gabe’s chest exploration.

“Yes…” Gabe moaned as he felt over every bit of Colin’s well defined chest.

Colin grinned as he moved downwards again, returning to sucking and nibbling on the boy’s neck. Careful not to leave a mark, after nearly getting one of his hook-ups busted by his mother. Slowly moving towards Gabe’s shoulder blade, which had Gabe shivering a little and releasing light moans, Colin’s hands slipped lower. Watching as Gabe pushed himself down on his crotch; Their cocks pressed firmly together as Colin snuck down towards the softness of Gabe’s ass. Tracing down the length of Gabe’s spine to the rim of his jeans.

“Such a sexy boy… Just look at that little ass wiggling for me!” Colin chuckled. He was smug, yet too hot for Gabe to care as he moaned into Colin’s neck. That and he knew that once they were away from the bedroom, Colin’s smugness died down into a fairly caring friendly boy. Tracing around his waistband, Colin’s fingers danced on the tender skin. “Hmm I could play with what’s in this or maybe I should enjoy one of my favourite parts of your sexy body.”

Gabe didn’t get a chance to ask, as Colin moved around his body until he was able to lean in and snake his tongue around the boy’s left nipple. The boy’s tongue teasing and working the smaller, slightly darker pink nub.

“O-Oh, my gosh!” Arching up, Gabe pushed his chest out. He felt Colin’s teeth sinking down grazing on his soft skin, while flicking it with his tender tongue. Suckling away, all while those fingers teased around his waist. “Mm… Colin, you’re so good… This is hotter than I played around with Athan!”

“Athan?” Colin mumbled around the boy’s nipple. Flicking its pink nub with his tongue, before pulling off then kissing sideways along his chest until meeting the other. This one he took less delicately. Sinking his teeth into it a little harder.

“Sp-Sporek! He was on my show!” Gabe squealed, rocked with pleasure. Remembering when he talked the stretchy younger boy into sucking his cock and fucking him into a wall, with one left lifted in the air.

Colin growled low, sinking his teeth in a little harder making Gabe yelp. The teen rower was not entirely thrilled that his Gabriel had his body worked over by Sporek. Gabe’s cheeks reddened a little when he heard Colin softly hiss ‘mine’, while teasing the nub some more.

“Sorry…” Gabe moaned. He worked his fingers into Colin’s hair, curling the light brunette locks with a light tug. Enjoying how Colin worshipped his nipples, sucking hard on the pink skin. Running his teeth over the sensitive nub before sinking in for a small bite that made him gasp. “Mmm!”

Moving back up, Colin kissed Gabe deeply. Putting in his claim of the other boy, as they quickly moved into a passionate lip lock. Tongue not needed to show their neediness and desire. He did, however, hold the nape of Gabe’s neck. Using a thumb to brush through Gabe’s hair as they kissed softly. Lovingly pulling him deeper into the long, slow kiss that made each boy melt into the flaming passions burning around them.

“So sexy…” Colin purred into the boy’s ear, his tongue teasing Gabe’s earlobe.

“Yeah,” Gabe said, “You are.”

Colin chuckled, as he used his thumb to move some of Gabe’s hair away from his forehead and out of the boy’s eyes. “Oh please Gabey, you’re utterly beautiful…”

“What? Me? Just look at you, Colin! You…” Gabe took a moment. He pushed Colin back, taking in the full picture of him. Short brown hair tossed to the side, a rounded chip leading into a defined jawline and a handsome face with dark chocolate eyes. Moving down from there, Colin was perfect. Broad shouldered and muscular, with abs to die for on his sexy torso. “You’re so fucking hot I can’t stand it!”

Colin couldn’t help but flex a little, loving the admiration of the boy before him.

“Still not as beautiful as you.” Colin smiled, kissing Gabe’s lips softly. “You shouldn’t have given your sexy self to that… Sporek.”

“But… You should see the way he can stretch, Colin! He can do this thing with his leg, lift it above his head and… His ass is softer than mine!” Gabe exemplified his statement by wiggling his butt. Showing off the juicy bubble butt that made Colin moan, and finally taking it in both hands for a firm cup.

“Yet he doesn’t have something that you do…” Colin purred, giving the wiggling bubble butt a light grope.

Gabe nibbled on Colin’s ear. Enjoying how Colin squeezed his butt. “What’s that?”

“You’re mine.” Colin smug smirk continued, using both hands to give Gabe’s ass a firm grab and squeeze. “Gabe… take these off for me, okay? Let me see this cute butt; It’s no fair you hiding all that beauty from me. Keep your undies on though, you have no idea how delicious you look in just boxer briefs…”

Gabe gasped feeling the squeeze, always liking how the slightly older boy took control of him. He obeyed without hesitation. Rolling out from underneath Colin and pushing himself up onto his knees. Gabe left his face down while unbuckling his pants, then very slowly he eased the back down over his plump ass. Showing off the smooth curves with a smile on his face. He could hear Colin admire it, enjoy the sights of his ass teased into view. 

He was dressed in red boxer briefs that hugged everything perfectly, defining the cleft between his cheeks. Even his cock was highlighted. Too bad Colin couldn’t see from that position, lest he’d see the throbbing length begging to escape. Gabe fought his urge to beg for Colin. Beg to be destroyed then and there. He wanted this boy, and wanted it slow.

“Mmm, so sexy…” Colin purred low as his hand reached and grabbed that perfect mound, giving it a squeeze. “How your fans believe you’re straight with an ass this plump and divine, is anyone's guess.”

“Tell that to the boys on any set I’ve touched,” Gabe said with a wiggle. Showing off how juicy his behind truly was. Infectiously charming and soft.

“No touching other boys…” Colin grumbled, kissing Gabe’s lips with a quick peck.

“You touch other boys,” Gabe kissed him deeper, rolling around so he could wrap around Colin. Making out happily with the other boy.

“Mmm, but I don’t like what’s mine touching others…” Colin purred, giving the ass another squeeze. “Lie chest down, my sexy-”

Gabe growled. He felt the same about other boys and his Colin; Others getting to touch that sexy body was annoying. Yet he didn’t speak up, he knew it wasn’t going to do him any good and would only leave Colin moody at him and refusing to give him any attention until he calms down. He knew Colin cared, but was struggling with deciding on which boy he cared about the most. 

So, Gabe rolled onto his chest and laid there for Colin.

“Good boy, Gabey.” Colin said, palming the soft ass. 

Moving up Gabe’s body seductively, Colin lightly began to massage Gabe’s back. Knowing how much he enjoyed getting them from the very slightly younger boy after a long shoot or a difficult competition. Gabe moaned into the soft sheets, arching his back. Colin’s hands pressed between the shoulder blades, rubbing his soft skin masterfully. Pressing both thumbs into the bumps of Gabe’s spine. For now, simply and slowly enjoying Gabe in every single way. 

His hands did, however, glide down over Gabe’s ass. Feeling the softness and crack with a passion. A moment’s relief, enjoyment of Gabe that they could both relish in.

“Such a beautiful ass Gabey… perfect for such a cute boy as you”

“C-Colin…” Gabe’s back was arched up high. Trembling, waiting for his hands.

His response was some light kisses to the back of his neck, as Colin moved away from his ass once more. Running a palm over his tailbone and the length of Gabe’s back, right to his shoulders where Colin’s fingers massaged the tense muscles.

“Sooo tense, cutie…” Colin purred, lightly massaging the boy below.

“Oh god…” Gabe moaned feeling the strong hand loosening him up. He almost screamed when Colin pressed in the right spot, giving him a wave of pain and pleasure across his boy.

“That’s it Gabe, relax and enjoy…” Colin cooed, loving that he was making Gabe feel good. Using his fingers, the boy delicately drew a path down along Gabe’s spine. Following the bones down until meeting his underwear again. “Every part of you is so hot, Gabey.”

“H-how about we… uh, take this further?” Gabe suggested. The boy pushed his butt out as Colin’s hands worshipped him. Nervous, red in the face, but desperate to feel more of Colin all over.

“You sure, Gabey?” Colin purred, leaning down to kiss on the back of Gabe’s neck again.

“Y-yes!” Gabe moaned, trying to push his butt out further and grind on Colin.

Colin’s hand ran down over the soft mounds, then back up between the cleft. Squishing Gabe’s butt with his eyes brightening up. Though Colin experienced it plenty in the past, he couldn’t wait for more, so slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband. Tugging them down an inch, revealing the very top of Gabe’s pale-pink crack. Teasing the little ass to his excited eyes.

“So sexy…” Colin continued purring, licking his lips a little.

However, only an inch into things he was interrupted. Beside them, buried in the soft sheets Colin’s phone was buzzing. He ignored it. Lowering Gabe’s underwear slowly, sliding them down over the mounds until once more the buzzing interrupted them. Letting out a low groan, Colin bent over. But the moment his fingers reached an inch away from the phone, Gabe’s hand shot out and covered it. Glaring at the interruption. 

“Col, ignore it! We’re having so much fun, right?” Gabe whined, tucking the phone under his chest. Pouting at the stud atop of him, and wiggling his butt.

“Mmm…” Colin responded, using his finger to rub the revealed part of Gabe’s ass.

Gabe smirked into the bed, wiggling. Hoping that Colin would choose him over the phone, and delve into the enjoyments of his body.

“Gaaabe,” Colin called slowly as he dug his finger into the revealed crack.

“W-what? We’re having fun!” Gabe said, frowning. He wiggled around under Colin’s body, needy for attention.

“I still need to answer it…” Colin said softly as he dug his finger deeper while leaning down to kiss his neck. Giving the pale skin a soft suckle, nibbling along the nape.

Whining, the young boy put his head in the bed. “Okay… fine. But make it fast!”

Colin gave him another as he put his hand next to Gabe to let him hand his phone back. Once he took it, in a teasing move he placed the phone atop Gabe’s back. Opening the video call with a wide grin on his face, letting it load. Holding it steady, since Gabe wiggled a lot.

“Col!” Gabe cried out, trying to resist the temptation to wiggle the phone off of him.

“Stay still, sexy boy…” 

The call opened up to a beaming handsome boy, laying on a fluffy pillow. Short, messy brown hair and a grin across his face. Noah Schnapp, shirtless after a day-time nap as usual. Best known for Stranger Things where he played a meek Will Byers. Contrasted by his outgoing, bubbly personality and slight cockyness with the way he winked and bit his lip. Nor scrawny like in his TV show. Colin adored the buff, muscular body on Noah as much as he enjoyed the smooth slopes of Gabe’s juicy butt.

“Yo, wassup my dude!” Noah exclaimed. Delighted to see a shirtless Colin on the other side of the screen. “Someone looks hot today… Did I miss something fun?”

“Ohhh, not much,” Colin grinned cheekily as his finger continued to play with Gabe’s crack. Much to the frustration of the boy below, who wanted to growl about Colin’s attention being taken away from him.

“H-hey!” Gabe protested as he tried to look back. Colin swiftly placed a hand on the slimmer boy, pinning his body down. With this new position, his body was closer to the camera, allowing Noah to admire his pecs and olive nipples up close. Able now to see the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, getting an idea of what he’d been up to.

“Hmm? What was that?” Noah asked, craning his neck as if it would give him a better view of Colin’s surroundings.

Colin shrugged. His hips moved slowly, grinding against Gabe’s soft thigh with a shiver and moan. The soft flesh felt amazing on his rigid cock, and the sensation that Noah was watching yet none the wiser turned him on as well. “Mm, nothing sexy stud. And like you could talk about someone looking hot!”

Gabe growled into the sheets, pushing his butt up to press into Colin’s body. Trying to tease and seduce the stud into wanting his body more than some boy on the phone. Worse, a sexy boy with abs.

“Reaaaally?” Noah grinned as he backed from the phone a little to let Colin get a full view of everything. 

His dark olive skin and ripped chest, defined muscles carved into the boy like a young adonis; Noah’s deep v-lines sloped down into a very loose pair of black boxers. He didn’t even try for modesty. Noah was hard, and with fabric that did little more than wrap around the thick cylinder of his cock to define it for Colin’s eyes. Though being honest, Colin was looking more at Noah’s six-pack and dreamily imagining sinking into his ass.

“Mmm, look at those puppies…” Colin smirked, licking his lips a little.

“Is that really all you like?” Squeezing the base of his cock, Noah gave it a few quick pumps. Each tugged his boxers a little lower until the flared tip threatened to pop free. Gabe would have been in heaven seeing it, if not for his jealousy of Noah.

Colin smirked. “Well it is a sexy chest…”

“Col…” Gabe protested through gritted teeth, still not really letting the other boy know of his presence.

Noah bit his lip, looking hard at Colin. He knew there was bound to be someone beneath him, likely taking that big cock deep in their little ass. That or Colin just intensely pumped his dick and was hiding the goods. Both fairly disappointing to the Netflix actor. “Soooo… I was just calling ‘cause I want to hang out later. Well, other than just seeing your sexy face. You free?”

“I…” Colin glanced down to the wriggly body of Gabriel Bateman. He smirked, “I think i’ll be free in an hour or two. Hang at mine, yours or go out?”

“Well with you looking so hot, I so want to hang out in your bed…” Noah smirked. “But was thinking, we could get some food? You can hype me up before I go hang out with Finn and listen to him pine over Jack and whine about Asher Angel.”

“Booooooooo!” Colin called out, sinking low on Gabe’s back. Humping the small boy while flirting, “Hmmm well since nakey bedtime’s out… we could grab food at the ramen place? Or just fuck lunch and get ice cream. I’d say go fuck Asher but, he’s out of town.”

“We also don’t know where he’s been…” Noah replied cheekily, knowing Asher’s love of playing around. “Ramen sounds good.”

Colin licked his lips. He almost wanted to kiss the camera, “You’re so bad! See you in an hour?”

“Mmm, I’ll see you then…” Noah teased, slowly lowering the camera to showcase his entire body and boxers again. Pulling them down, tilting the length inside up until the friction was making his hips buck; Just as his boxers popped free, he cut the call and Colin was left groaning.

“Noooooah, you little-!” He slammed his hips down on Gabe. Quick to throw away the phone then wrap his lips around the jealous boy’s neck, passionately sucking until a dark hickey began forming on his shoulder blade. Gabe cried out in pleasure feeling Colin’s lips sucking away, his tongue flick over the skin and teeth graze over the spot. Shivering as Colin pulled off with a husky moan, “You wouldn’t tease me like that, would you Gabey…”

Gabe vigorously shook his head. Hungrier for Colin than he’d ever been; The hunk slipped down on his body, kissing every inch of his back before hooking into the waistband again. “N-no! You deserve someone who will show you everything…!”

“Roll over, Gabey,” Colin purred, running his tongue in the revealed part of Gabe’s crack.

“But… my butt’s right there?” Gabe whined.

“Mm, but I want to give some attention to Little Gabey…” Colin continued to purr, knowing that he wouldn’t have time to properly fuck Gabe. A quicky maybe, but he didn’t want to rush it. Though he’d worked towards it for an hour now, making out and worshipping the cute boy’s body, sucking on every inch of skin and feeling up the rest, a little desperation for him looked good. Sounded good when he begged a little, too.

Gabe groaned knowing what he wanted for himself, but he could never say no to his Colin as he begrudgingly rolled over and laid on his back.

Colin lowered the boy’s underwear slowly. Letting the slim length of his cock pull back before popping free of the red prison, then slap his waist. It made Gabe release a yelp. Colin loved the sound of him yelping, and the jump that accompanied. But his prize was throbbing and ready for him; Colin’s tongue swiftly licked the length of his five and a half inch cock, making the shaft slick. A husky moan was drawn from his lips while tasting Gabe. 

“Uuungh, you taste amazing, too!” Colin lifted the head with his tongue, flicking at it then letting the cock drop. Licking back down to Gabe’s balls; They were fuzzy but trimmed short making for a cute young cock he adored. “Such a sexy cock…”

Gabe could only moan as Colin’s tongue explored every bit down there, the boy pushing his hips up slightly to let the other boy know he was wanting more. However, Colin smirked at him. Using that slick muscle to play with Gabe’s balls. Rolling them around and lightly suckling on them, pulling both back between his lips until Gabe cried out with a whine.

“O-Oh god…”

“You like that, cutie?” Colin rolled them in his mouth, washing the orbs with his tongue.

“Mmm, soooo much…” Gabe moaned a little. It was one of the things he loved about Colin, the actor didn’t just worry about having boys sucking his cock, even when he was going to top.

“Then you’re going to love this…” Licking back up the length, Colin chuckled. He loved the squirming, moaning boy. His lips captured the tip and pulled it upright, before bobbing up and down. Gently sucking the slim tip of Gabe’s smaller cock. 

Gabe’s toes curled as he let out moans of pleasure, loving the warm wetness of Colin’s mouth as he tried to get more of it. His fingers curled into Colin’s messy hair, gently easing the hunk down. Colin happily followed down Gabe’s cock, permitting it to slide along his tongue and down his warm, tight throat. The walls wrapped around the shaft, hugging with a warm wetness that had Gabe crying out in sheer bliss. Colin’s head moved very slow, dragging up on Gabe’s cock until only its tip remained between his plump lips before pushing down. Swallowing it all until his lips were pressed to Gabe’s balls.

“Y-yes… god…” Gabe moaned, holding Colin’s head there, not wanting to let him go despite knowing he wasn’t going to last too long. He never did with Colin working on him.

Curling his tongue around the shaft, Colin worked the length faster. Milking him with a slow, tormenting blowjob.

“M-more, Col!” Gabe begged as he started moving in and out of the tight lips.

Colin grinned, hearing the begging tone in his voice make him work slower, dragging his tongue all over the length again as he suckled the throbbing head. He knew Gabe was close. Judging by how badly it throbbed, he wagered only a few seconds left. So, the hunk bobbed faster. Swallowing Gabe to the root while using his tongue to worship the throbbing member. He pulled off only for a moment, pumping the cock nice and fast. 

“Gimme that sweet load, Gabey!” Colin lustfully growled, pumping the other cock. His hand squeezing every so often in order to pull the cream load closer. He wanted to taste, no he needed the taste of Gabriel Bateman on his tongue. Thus as he pumped the slightly smaller cock furiously, he leaned down to engulf once more.

“AAAAAAGH! COLIN!” Gabe thrust his hips. His cock entered Colin’s mouth just as it started to explode. Pumping hot jets of cum right into Colin’s mouth, coating the hot boy’s tongue with a thick load of teenage spunk. Groaning as it shot out, oozing into his crush. “Uuuuh fuck…”

“Tasty as always” Colin grinned as he pulled himself up, giving Gabe a cuddle and a kiss as he got himself down from his high.

However, as expected, Gabe’s arms wrapped around. Then his legs. Locking at the ankles while he pulled Colin into a deep, passionate kiss. He was trapped with Gabe. “Do you HAVE to go see Noah? We were just getting started!”

“Mmm already promised him.” Colin said, giving the boy another kiss and a rub to calm him down.

“Don’t know why you did…” Gabe muttered, snuggling into the still only shirtless boy.

“Imagine if I said no to you when you ask soooo cutely!” Colin snuggled and nibbled on Gabe, humming into his neck. In his mind thinking what to wear, although he didn’t fully want to get dressed.

“You wouldn’t…” Gabe sighed, before whining slightly. “But you’re mine…”

Colin kissed him once more, then planted a small one on his nose. “You’re all mine. Even if I ever manage to pick a boyfriend, you’ll still be mine. Cool with that, cutie?”

“I guess…” Gabe said softly with a blush. He wasn’t satisfied that Colin hadn’t picked him yet, but he liked the bit about being all Colins.

“Now want to help me pick out a nice shirt?” The jeans-clad teen grinned, as he ran his hand over Gabe’s chest.

Gabe shivered, letting out a low moan and pushed his body against the hand. Loving how Colin was always so passionate with him, slow to touch his body. “Mmm… do you need a nice shirt? I-It’s just for Noah…”

“Gotta dress to impress, don’t I?” Colin chuckled, leaning over and softly kissing the slightly younger boy. “Just think, beautiful. It also means you’re going to be the first to see me in it.”

Taking some satisfaction in that, Gabe allowed himself to unfurl from Colin’s body. “Let’s get you dressed then!”

Colin pulled away from the bed, amused with him. He crossed to the dressed with a grin on his face, but stopped just as his hand hovered over the knob. The smirk grew wider before Colin turned around and went to the corner of his room, and picked up none other than Gabe’s shirt. He slipped it on, flexing his muscular body. With Gabriel being so much slimmer, Colin filled it out nicely. The shirt showed off his muscles perfectly.

“God… that looks way too good on you!” Gabe moaned. The boy had to pull his underwear backup to cover himself. As he licked his lips at the sight of Colin filling his shirt nicely, the boy found himself very willing to give up that shirt if he could get one of Colin’s. “But you would have to let me take one of your shirts… maybe a hoodie, too…”

Colin motioned to his closet with a smile, “Take your pick!”

He had to chuckle, as Gabe almost bolted over to the walk-in closet. Colin knew not to get in the way of the slightly sweaty cutie as he looked through the clothes. Gabe, like a few of his interests, had a clothes obsession and a slight Nike shoes addiction. Especially anything with stripes; Gabe came back pulling on a black hoodie with a large grey stripe across the arms and middle. Grinning with excitement as he wore something of Colin’s.

“Oooh, Bryce won’t be happy.” Colin chuckled, to Gabe’s dismay. “He loves that hoodie,”

“Well he can lump it, it’s mine now.” Gabe muttered, putting the hood up and cooing from the warmth and smell of Colin on the hoodie. The teen boy making for an interesting view, in just the hoodie and his red boxer briefs.

“Well, you look great in it. Come on, Gabey, I’ll walk you to the door,” Colin motioned to the door with a half-smile.

“Uh… Col?” Gabe muttered, looking down at his undies only clad bottom. “Can I put on my jeans and shoes first?”

Colin let out a playful groan, “If you haaaaaaaaave to, I guess!”

“Well, you can’t be seen with me looking like this, can you?” Gabe giggled as he picked his jeans up.

“I’d happily have you naked,” Colin smirked, watching as the little butt disappeared. “If not me, Cooper would LOVE it!”

“Well Coop can keep his eyes off, I’m yours…” Gabe chuckled, leaning over and kissing Colin deeply.

Colin kissed back hard. Reaching around to squeeze that cute butt his little brother had been crushing on for a while now. Their lips wrapped together as Colin picked the boy off, then proceeded to carry Gabe downstairs and to the front door. “Mmmph,”

“Colin!” Gabe blushed, being carried past Colin’s brother and father. The latter raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Chucking, Colin set the boy down. He was open with his family, and didn’t mind loving his lovers a little when they were around. Nevertheless, it made Cooper run upstairs blushing with a tent in his pants. “What? You love it!”

Gabe simply blushed and kissed Colin quickly before nervously looking over at Colin’s father. “Heyyy Mr. Critchley…”

Colin’s father playfully shook his head and looked back at the TV. “I hope you know your mother’s burning those sheets one day, Colin…”

“Like she hasn’t already, remember when she first walked in on me relieving the monkey…” Colin chuckled, remembering one of the most awkward days of his young life. “I never saw those sheets again…”

“Relieving the… what?” Gabe blinked at his lover.

Colin just rolled his eyes, and much to the groaning frustration of his father from having to see it, openly groped Gabe through the boy's jeans. “The Monkey.”

“I…” Gabe’s cheeks were a deep shade of pink. He pecked Colin and almost ripped the door off its hinges; Embarrassed and incredibly horny now, “I have to go! I-It was nice seeing you Mr. C-Critchley!”

“Goodbye Gabe.” The man simply sighed but Gabe was gone before he had even spoken the words. He addressed his son, as soon as the door closed. “Please tell me you’re not bringing another boy home today, Colin? Pretty sure your bed needs some rest and therapy.” 

“Nope,” Colin turned on his heel, smirking to himself. He tugged at Gabe’s tight shirt with elation. “But I am going to see Noah later, so… Can I take the car?”

“Fine… but you're refilling it.” Was the response as the man returned to the television.

Colin simply grinned, and went to finish getting ready. He didn’t want to keep Noah Schnapp waiting.


End file.
